finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lalafell
The Lalafell are a race from the seas south of Eorzea in Final Fantasy XIV. They somewhat resemble the Tarutaru from Final Fantasy XI, but their bodies are taller, making them slightly closer in proportion to human toddlers, and do not necessarily need to have the Tarutaru's distictive dark-colored noses. The race consists of the Plainsfolk, which live in thatched-roof homes and have great hearing, and the Dunesfolk who live in the desert and herd animals. Two of the most well known lalafells are Master and Onyx, the only twin brothers to ever exist in lalafell history. More Clever by Half The Lalafell were originally a group of agriculturalists inhabiting the fertile islands of the south seas. With the introduction of transmarine commerce, they soon found their way to Eorzea via trade routes. They are now one of the more populous races and are well established throughout the region, though they remain averse to cold climates. The short, rotund builds of the Lalafell belie an incredible agility, and their seemingly feeble legs are capable of carrying them long distances over any terrain. Many among them are also known for possessing highly developed and cunning intellects. The Lalafell place a great deal of significance on familial bonds, but are by no means unfriendly to outsiders. This is evidenced by the fact that they continue to share prosperous relations with all of the other races of Eorzea. Plainsfolk The flat landscapes of the Plainsfolk's home islands are dotted with the clan's traditional thatched huts, beneath which lie intricate networks of underground passageways. Their distinct hair coloration—a myriad of earthy and grassy tones—mimics their native environment, and their long, pointy ears are said to be able to detect the faintest scampering of the prairie's various fauna. This inclination toward grasslands and plains naturally led the bulk of Eorzea's Plainsfolk to Vylbrand's wide meadows, and the greater majority of them can be found in and around Limsa Lominsa. They are somewhat more diasporized than the Dunesfolk, though, and some Plainsfolk can be found in nearly every corner of the land, from northern Gridania to the southern tip of Ul'dah. The sole exception is Ishgard - due to the general Lalafellin dislike for cold, outside of the adventuring cadre it is rare indeed to encounter them anywhere in Coerthas, especially today. Dunesfolk Perhaps the most distinctive aspect of Dunesfolk culture is its traditional dwellings—structures affixed to the backs of large beasts of burden. The luminous eyes of the Dunesfolk are the result of a glossy, protective layer which covers the pupil, an evolutionary response to the glaring sunlight of their home region. Many individuals wear a small gemstone on their forehead, representing their zodiacal sign. While the traditional dwelling of the Dunesfolk is on beasts of burden, the Dunesfolk are also the founders of the city of Ul'dah. The vast majority of Dunesfolk a traveler encounters in Eorzea will be from that city - if you encounter a Dunefolk on the bridge-streets of Limsa or angrily haggling for a chocobo outside of Gridania, odds are they'll be from Ul'dah. Ul'dah's prosperity means that very few Dunesfolk have settled away from the city-state. Naming Lalafell names utilize rhythm and repetition within Japanese phonetic structure. Gallery de:Lalafell fr:Lalafell Category:Races Category:Final Fantasy XIV Races Category:Final Fantasy XIV stubs